Revelations during Detention: Truth or Dare
by Daedalus Plum
Summary: This is somewhat slashy. There is gay romance, as well as sexual language and inuendo. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Draco have detention together, and truths come out. Unbelievably orinigal, no?


"Mr. Potter! Fifteen points from Gryffindor! And detention!" yelled Professor Sprout, as Harry chased his bouncing bulb around the greenhouse.  
  
Harry winced, tripping over a flower pot as he did so. They had been studying bouncing bulbs in class that day. But Harry hadn't been paying attention. He was too busy watching Ron do an impression of Malfoy. So, of course, he hadn't heard Professor Sprout tell them to renew their sleeping charms on the bulbs. His had been bouncing around the room for a couple of minutes now, doing terrible damage to the place.  
  
"And you, too, Mr. Weasley!" Sprout called angrily after Ron, who was attempting to lure his own bulb down from an extinguished floating candle above the mouth of a very hungry Transylvanian (sry, sp) Cannibal Flower.  
  
It had taken them the rest of class to retrieve their bouncing bulbs, and neither of them was looking forward to detention. They had such a heavy workload, they didn't know how they'd manage to finish. However, their moods changed considerably when they got to lunch and found Hermione crying. Worried, at first, Ron sat down next to her and placed a hand carefully on her shoulder. "Mione, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sniffed and went and buried her face in his chest. Ron looked startled, and Harry tried very hard to suppress a grin.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried in surprise. "What's happened? Come on, now, pull yourself together! If it was that git, Malfoy, Harry and I will--"  
  
"No," Hermione cut him off, looking up and sniffing. "It's not that. But I--I got...detention!"  
  
Now Harry did smiled, and Ron looked back at him and smiled, too. "Why did you get detention, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just...got so mad at Professor Vector....he was being so mean! I stayed up all night studying, and I couldn't answer his question on a test...so...he stood up in front of everyone and read off my bad answer! And I couldn't help it! I called him a--a--"  
  
Harry and Ron leaned in expectantly, fighting off the urge to laugh.  
  
"I called him a jerk!" Hermione finished with fresh sobs.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads disappointedly. They had been hoping it was worse.  
  
"Well, Hermione, if it helps, we both have detention, too."  
  
Hermione looked at them both, and wiped her eyes dry on her sleeve, nodding. "At least it won't be so hard with you guys there. I feel silly, falling to pieces like this, but I'm just so upset with myself!"  
  
"It's okay, Mione," Ron said reassuringly. "Vector was a major git. And detention won't be so bad, I promise."  
  
Harry gave Ron a look, but he didn't notice. Harry shook his head confusedly. Ron had been complaining about how terrible detention would be all the way over to the Great Hall. But now it wasn't going to be so bad? Harry thought he might know what Ron meant, but decided not to pry.  
  
When Friday rolled around, the list of students for detention had grown. Not only were Ron, Harry, and Hermione going, but from what they had gathered, so were the rest of the Weasleys and Draco Malfoy.  
  
When Ron had heard that Draco would be at the detention with them, he had thrown a fit, stubbornly refusing to attend. Hermione had to talk to him quietly, insisting him that it wouldn't be bad, just like he had told her. At last, she got him to agree.  
  
And Friday turned out to be a very revealing night for everyone.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned up at Filch's office together, and the others came by soon enough after. They waited to hear what they were going to have to do mournfully.  
  
"Well, the Headmaster's sent orders," said Filch, looking around at the startled faces.  
  
Dumbledore had sent orders about their detention directly? It seemed too trifling for the headmaster to deal with.  
  
"He says I'm to make you all stay in one looked room for the night and not let you leave. I don't see much point to it myself. I think that a good flogging would better show you how to behave at a school. But, he was insistent that staying in one room for the whole night would be particularly hard on all of you."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared a grin. They hardly ever stayed in their common room after hours, and knew that the other Weasleys made a habit of sneaking out as well. But Malfoy?  
  
Filch led them into one of the abandoned classrooms that was now being used for storage. Pillows, cauldrons, and parchment lay in piles around the room.  
  
"I'll be back to get you in the morning, around seven," said Filch, and he left them, locking the door behind him.  
  
The detentionees all looked at each other, and everyone began to laugh except for Malfoy. "Well, this won't be bad at all! I daresay we'll have some fun!" said Hermione amid the laughter.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Granger, some of us have better things to be doing with our time than spending the night with all of you," sneered Malfoy.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, and turned to the others. "Well, I'm not going to let him get me down. I say we have some fun," she looked around at each one of them in turn, a mischievous glint in her eyes that Harry had never seen before. "I say we play Truth or Dare."  
  
At this, Harry shared a wicked smile with her, and nodded in agreement. The others looked blankly at them both.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's this game where someone asks you truth or dare, meaning you either have to tell the truth to a question they ask you, or do whatever they tell you to," Harry explained, still smiling. "And if you don't do it, there will be a price to pay. Right Hermione?"  
  
"Right," said Hermione, holding up her wand. "If you're in, tell me now, if you're out tell me now! I'm going to put some charms on all the players so that they have to follow the rules! And I'll have Harry stun anyone who doesn't want to play so that they can't tell everyone in the school what we do!"  
  
The Weasleys all nodded, but Malfoy retorted, "If you think threatening me with Potter will make me play, then you're wrong!"  
  
Ginny turned to look at him. "Draco, you'll play, or we'll all stun you! I don't think you'll be walking out of here any time soon if that happens!"  
  
Malfoy looked at Ginny for a while, but she looked back, determined. He must have seen that she was serious, because he nodded at last, reluctantly.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, pulling back her sleeves, "I'm just going to put some simple truth charms on you, and a kind of hex. But don't worry. The hex will only stay on until the morning, and will only be triggered if you don't honestly swear to do what you're told, or do it right off."  
  
She went around to each of them, casting the spells. "Now," she said when she was finished, rubbing her hands together, "I'll go first. Harry. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Truth," he said.  
  
"What girl at school do you like the most? Which do you have a crush on?"  
  
"None of them," Harry replied instantly. "I don't have crush on any girl at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione looked at him, scrutinizing, evaluating his expression. Harry looked at her hard, explaining something to her with his eyes, and at last she understood. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she, shut it quickly, nodding her secrecy, eyes wide. The others looked at each other confusingly, except for George, he was looking at Harry, still, with the same questioning look as Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's my turn," said Harry, surveying his victims. "Ron," he said, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you," said Harry, pausing to think for a moment, "to start writing love letters to Snape, and say that they're from his 'Secret Admirer'. I want you to put a new one on his desk each day of the week! And next Friday, sign it with your real name!"  
  
Ron looked horrified, but knew he would have to do it. Hermione hadn't said what her hex would do, but he didn't want to risk it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...."Okay," he agreed.  
  
"Well, then, my turn. I pick...George. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
'How many people have you slept with?"  
  
George looked at his brother murderously.  
  
"And," Ron continued. "I want names."  
  
"Just one. The name is Terrence. You don't know Terrence. Thankfully."  
  
"All right, settle down. It was just curiosity!"  
  
"It was private, Ron," said Hermione in George's defense. "But then, that is the point of the game."  
  
"I pick Harry," said George. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Me again? Oh, all right, I choose truth again."  
  
"I want you to tell me what that look you shared with Hermione a minute ago meant."  
  
Harry's complexion went through a rainbow of colors. He went from blushing, to looking sickly white, and eventually turning green. "In front of everyone?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"I didn't specify for a reason," said George.  
  
Harry crawled over to George on his knees, and whispered in his ear the truth. When he pulled away to see how George responded, he was surprised to see that he didn't look disgusted or shocked. He only nodded in understanding. "Thought so, mate," was all he said.  
  
Harry went and sat back down in his seat. "Time to pick on someone new," he said. "Malfoy."  
  
"Dare," said Malfoy defiantly.  
  
"I dare you to never say anything bad to the Weasleys or Hermione ever again, and to kiss Hermione and Ginny in apology. On the mouth."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "I see. I guess. Er..." he turned to Hermione. "What happens if I don't agree?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Madame Pomfrey will be helping you like she did poor old Eloise. But it won't be your nose she has to put back on. And she hasn't gotten the hang on putting things back on straight, either."  
  
Malfoy went white, while everyone around him laughed, the guys somewhat nervously. He turned to Harry. "I accept. Not another foul word and Hermione--" he went over to her and kissed her straight on the mouth.  
  
Hermione struggled at first, but then shrugged her arms, and let him finish the very apologetic kiss. He then turned to Ginny. He smiled, and pulled her towards him, kissing her even longer than he had Hermione. She didn't pull away.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Enough, Malfoy, before I hex you for doing the dare! That's my sister!" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
Malfoy broke the kiss off, and grinned sheepishly, and Ginny turned the same color as her hair.  
  
"Well, it's my turn, so I pick Ginny. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Ginny.  
  
"Was I any good?"  
  
Ginny flushed even darker, and smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Yes," she cried, smacking him again.  
  
The Weasley brothers all began to fake retch, and Harry and Hermione laughed, Hermione nodding with Ginny in agreement.  
  
"Fred!" cried Ginny, picking him as he was clearly the one making the biggest scene about her truth and their kiss. "I dare you to write mum and tell her what you did with Angelina last Tuesday!"  
  
"You wouldn't" cried Fred in terror.  
  
"I would, and I do!" said Ginny.  
  
"But I didn't even get to pick! Shouldn't I get to pick?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now," said Hermione shaking her head. "The hex is perfect for this purpose. I you don't honestly swear to do it and start writing, then it will be activated. And suddenly Angelina won't be a problem Mrs. Weasley will have to worry about anymore."  
  
Fred gulped, and snatched up some parchment and his quill, writing the letter, quickly, blotting all over it. "Finished! I'll mail it out ASAP!" he cried, not five minutes later.  
  
Ginny nodded approvingly.  
  
"Now, Hermione, you're the last one who hasn't gone. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Hermione.  
  
"Darn, I wanted a truth. Fine, I dare you to tell us what there is between you and Ron!"  
  
"That's not fair!" cried Hermione. "That's a truth!"  
  
"But, like you said, your hex doesn't no any different."  
  
"Right," said Hermione, glowering. "Fine. We haven't done anything. Happy?"  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a look that said quite plainly that she wasn't.  
  
"But--" Hermione continued nervously, knowing she had to answer because of the adjustments she had made to the hex for girls, doing somewhat the opposite it did for the guys. "OKAY! I like you, Ron! I mean, I really like you! I love you, even!"  
  
Ron looked shocked, and then his face was split in half by a great smile. "Really? But---but why did you never---never say anything? I mean, after all that relationship advice you give and everything!"  
  
"Because I'm a bloody coward!" sad Hermione, throwing her hands up, and then digging her face into her knees.  
  
Ron made his way over to her. "Hermione," he said softly. She looked up at him slightly, and he took her chin n one hand and tilted her face up to his and kissed her gently.  
  
The group watched, Harry and Ginny relieved that they had finally gotten it over with, the others looking like they hoped it would end sooner.  
  
The first round of Truth or Dare was complete.  
  
A/N- Okay, I know how over done these are. But I was reading these truth or dare Hp fanfics tonight, and I decided to write one myself. Hope you like it! Don't really care if you don't! But review either way! 


End file.
